


Blow

by madsaialik



Series: The Daddy Archives [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Car Sex, Cockwarming, F/M, Over stimulation, Pre-Marriage, Sugar Daddy, ass play/fingering/plug, blow is a beyonce reference not drugs ya puritians, spending too much money at bergdorfs, sugar relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsaialik/pseuds/madsaialik
Summary: “Careful, sweetheart. I’m going to take these panties off, okay?”She nodded, unable to speak, as she watched him peel them over the curve of her ass, fingers trailing down her thighs. Rey had never been so mortified and unspeakably turned on. She couldn’t see what he did with her panties, for all she knew Ben folded them like a pocket square and tucked it against his chest like a sign of ownership. The thought was nearly inconceivable and made her mouth water. This man would ruin her.“What are you going to do with them?” she asked, curiosity burning equally bright in her chest.“Don’t worry. I’ll buy you more,” he said in a nonanswer. The hands on her hips shifted as he leaned forward. His thumbs ran along the crease of her thigh along the seam of her cunt, almost tenderly but with the edge of someone touching a product. She’d seen him run his fingers absently around the face of his watch the same way. Her heart would have sunk if it hadn’t made her feel so coveted.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Daddy Archives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912783
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	Blow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beccastanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccastanz/gifts).



Rey’s face burned. Ben’s leather shoes were planted on either side of her knees as he sprawled across his back seat like a throne. Her ass was presented as he asked as his hand ran up her spine, pushing up the pleated skirt he told her to wear. She doubted Gucci would appreciate the treatment of their product. The black and white houndstooth fabric bunched around her waist, exposing the plain briefs she always wore beneath skirts.

“If you want me to take you shopping, then be a good girl and arch your back more.”

She bit her lip and swallowed her humiliation if it meant dragging him to the closest Apple store. Her laptop was on the fritz and a Macbook Pro would last until graduation. Or until she asked for a new one, she thought with a smile. Rey did as he asked and looked over her shoulder.

“Like this, Ben?”

He opened his mouth like he wanted to correct her, his left eye twitched. The car turned to the right, before getting a rug burn on her cheek, Rey caught herself with the sacrifice of losing eye contact. Ben’s hands covered her hips, holding her in place.

“Careful, sweetheart. I’m going to take these panties off, okay?”

She nodded, unable to speak, as she watched him peel them over the curve of her ass, fingers trailing down her thighs. Rey had never been so mortified and unspeakably turned on. She couldn’t see what he did with her panties, for all she knew Ben folded them like a pocket square and tucked it against his chest like a sign of ownership. The thought was nearly inconceivable and made her mouth water. This man would ruin her.

“What are you going to do with them?” she asked, curiosity burning equally bright in her chest.

“Don’t worry. I’ll buy you more,” he said in a nonanswer. The hands on her hips shifted as he leaned forward. His thumbs ran along the crease of her thigh along the seam of her cunt, almost tenderly but with the edge of someone touching a product. She’d seen him run his fingers absently around the face of his watch the same way. Her heart would have sunk if it hadn’t made her feel so coveted.

His thumb over the tight ring of her ass like a man staking a claim. “Have you ever been fucked in this tight little ass?”

Rey swallowed thickly. “No, you’ll be the first.”

“Yes,” he agreed and she could almost hear a smile in his voice. “I will.”

When spit hit her skin, Rey tensed. “What are you—”

“Just getting you ready, sweetheart.”

”Now?”

“Yes, now, relax,” he ordered.

Rey worked to slacken her locked muscles as his thumb circled around her ass. Sweat spotted at her temple. How was this happening to her?

“I can’t just shove my cock in you, I’m not a complete sadist,” he murmured, the bruising grip on her ass said otherwise, but she thought it would be smart to keep her mouth shut. “But, I have to get you ready, sweetheart.”

Her breath left her as he pushed down with his thumb. Rey’s mind went entirely blank with no words for the intrusion. It burned a little until he allowed her to tilt her hips to take him better. She couldn’t tell if she wanted to squirm away or push her hips against his palm. It was a vulnerable sensation she begged her body to lean into, to be pliable and fuckable. Then suddenly, his second thumb circled her pussy once before smoothly gliding through the gathered slick, she melted into the floor with a moan.

Her vision was fuzzy. The fullness and stretch were overwhelming with the extra pressure of his thumbs working in sync, slowly as if to not get her too worked up. Ben wasn’t going to let her come, she realized with fresh horror as she felt wetness drip down the back of her thigh.

“You like that?”

Pressed into the floor of his car she could only take his fingers rocking into her. Her cheek against the plush carpet as she felt the edge of her orgasm build.

“Ah, you do. Look at you, all pretty for—”

He pulled the thumb in her pussy out suddenly and stilled his other hand.

“Please,” she whispered. “Please don’t stop, Ben, please, I’m so close.”

“I know, but we’re here.”

”Ben.”

“You need to learn that I’ll take care of you. I’ll make sure you stay nice and full,” he told her in a fond voice. His hand roved over the curve of her ass, smearing her wetness from his thumb across her skin. Ben slowly pulled his thumb from her tender ass, making her mewl and shake beneath him. She was so achingly empty she wanted to sob, wanted to crawl over to him and beg him to let her come for him, even if it was just rubbing her pussy against his designer leather shoes. She wouldn’t take any time at all, she’d plead. Maybe he’d be an asshole and claim he was paying her to get him off and she’d retort with an offer to blow him, beg him to have his driver pull around the block, so she could bury her fingers in her cunt. She’d let him watch how desperate she was while she rode her hand and gave the sloppiest blow job of her life, spit coating her chin and making a mess of his lap. Another thought occurred, what if he let her ride his co— when she looked over her shoulder to ask he was opening a matte black box.

Ben rose an eyebrow at her, his expression hard.

“Did I say you could get up?”

Obidently, she lowered her chest back down and wiggled her hips to tempt him into touching her again. He could at least spank her. He could do anything really if it got her off.

“I didn’t realize what a needy little thing you would be, just perfect,” he murmured with the air of reverence. She knew his icy look from before had melted and she longed to look back at him, to catch that fondness in his eyes.

Something smooth and plastic-y, not unlike her dildo tucked in her bedside table, nudged against her ass. Rey stifled the whine in her throat into a muffled moan as Ben pushed it inward. The tapered point was slightly larger than her thumb and seemed to almost pop into place. She rolled her hips seeking friction but it stayed firmly in place.

“This will keep you nice and full while we shop,” he told her and smoothed her skirt, without her panties beneath, into place over her damp thighs. “You can get up now.”

This bastard is going to kill me before he even pays my tuition she thought as she collected herself off of his car’s floor and sat back on her heels between his spread thighs. Rey’s face was already red but deepened as the pressure of her heel pushed the plug deeper. It was work to keep her face smooth and unaffected, but she couldn’t help biting her lip as she straightened her legs when Mitaka opened the door for them.

Cool air washed up her legs beneath her skirt and overcoat. Sweat cooled on her temples and Rey tried to smooth her hair into place before walking into the high-end department store. Ben’s hand rubbed between her shoulder blades as they walked. Rey tried to keep up with his long strides, chewing on her cheek as the plug shifted with each one of her steps.

Ben pulled them to a stop, his broad shoulders cutting off the view of any employees who spotted them entering the store.

“Are you okay?” he asked gently, his thumb smelled like her as he brushed over her heated cheek. “We can take it out if you need to.”

His concern made her heart flutter. She tried to stamp it down, this was a transaction between them, after all. Buttplugs weren’t a subject in business, but Rey was beginning to warm up to the venture for the sakes of capitalism.

“I’m okay,” she whispered and wiggled her hips a little, “I’m just adjusting,”

Ben shook his head with a small smile. “You’re a goddamn dream.”

Rey blushed for an entirely different reason than before. Just business, she reminded herself.

An employee approached them with a smile and Rey wanted Ben to flash his black credit card and tell them to fuck off. She was still bitter about being kicked out last time, needing Ben to escort her was a more astringent flavor of humiliation. Rey knew she didn’t come from money, but to be reminded of it was a slap in the face.

Rey stood a little taller, tilting her chin up, next to Ben. She wrapped her hand around his elbow and plastered on a smile of her own as the employed welcomed them.

She was far too aware of the plug in her ass to pay much attention to the price tags, focused on how empty her cunt was. Rey almost wondered if he used the toy to distract her enough so he could spoil her.

She meandered away with a faux interest in a selection of leather purses, there was already a Fendi being wrapped for her she didn’t see the need for another. The last time he took her shopping the receipt was nearly as much as her tuition. She didn’t think she could stomach spending that sort of money on herself on something as superfluous as clothes. Ben reasoned she would need outfits for vacations and she considered Nordstrom Rack. He brought her to Bergdorf Goodman instead. The casual extravagance of his life was nearly suffocating. She’d adapt and overcome, just like she’d always had. Rey considered her childhood and why didn’t she deserve to sip champagne in a silk robe while walking around her boyfriend's multimillion-dollar fifth avenue property?

Mitaka carried their numerous bags out while she was still coming to terms that she belonged.

“You can put them in the backseat,” Ben told him and Mitaka diligently began stacking the bags and boxes on the seat behind the driver’s seat. “And roll up the partition.”

“Yes, sir,” Mitaka replied and Rey gulped.

Ben sat in the center of the seat again and Rey wondered if he wanted her to kneel again. He patted his thigh and she crawled in after him, licking her lips. She moved to straddle him when he placed a hand on her waist.

“Turn around.”

She swallowed and tried to not hit her head on the ceiling while doing so. Rey ground her ass into his lap, nearly overcome when his hard cock pressed against the flat side of the plug.

“Fuck,” she muttered.

His hand wrapped around her throat. “Careful with that mouth or I’ll have it wrapped around my cock. Now, take off all of your clothes.”

Rey shimmed out of them so quickly he chuckled at her eagerness.

“Good girl,” he said with his hands skimming down the curve of her waist. “Take my cock out and sit on it.”

She sunk down onto his length with a moan. Rey’s entire body was clenched around Ben’s cock buried inside her, rubbing against an elusive spot her own fingers couldn’t reach. Her thighs tensed to work herself along his cock when his hands yanked her hips down. With a cry, she leaned back against him with a questioning look.

“Stay right there, I need to make a call.”

Before she could demand him to fuck her and finally, finally, let her come, he had his phone out. His knees pushed her legs further apart and she thought she’d unravel. Ben clamped his hand over her mouth as whoever he was calling picked up. Rey whimpered and squirmed, seeking any type of friction.

She froze when he connected the call to the car’s bluetooth.

“Be quiet or they’ll hear you stuff full of my cock,” he whispered. “Show me what a good little cockwarmer you are.”

If she wasn’t fuller than she’d ever been in her life and half out of her mind she might have been able to pay attention to his conversation. Rey half-heard the attorney lingo, enough words like deposition and subpoenas and racketeering to not question him if it was really a business call or not and knew to stay quiet. It was a dangerous feeling, being impaled on his cock while he ruined lives and built stories to portray certain truths.

“One day, you’ll be able to do this without my hand on your mouth,” he told her quietly. Was he even listening to the call or just tormenting her? Ben reached up and yanked his tie free, looping the Hermes silk around her head and between her teeth. His hand skimmed down her stomach and Rey prayed he would touch her clit, rub gentle circles as she died her little deaths around his impossibly deep cock. She was heat and lust and need as the pads of his fingers passed her clit, middle and ring finger parted around his cock splitting her open, and simply cupped her sex throughout the call.

“The wetter you get the more you’ll have to clean up,” he promised in a dark whisper.

He brought the hand up to pinch her nipples, her breast slick with her own wetness as he did so. Rey’s eyes rolled back as she tried to keep herself from taking him too deeply, muscles clenched and slippery. Her thighs tremble and burn as her back arches off his stomach, his knuckles petting the underside of her breasts. Ben traced the toned line of her stomach, placing his hand just so above her cunt until she could feel the head of his cock pressed into his palm. She squirmed and his cock went a little deeper.

“Look at you, so pretty on my cock. Have you ever been so full in your life?” he asked and kissed along the slope of her neck.

She shook her head vigorously, tilting her hips so he kept nudging against her.

“You see everything I bought you? Has anyone ever taken care of you like this? Spoiled you as I do?”

Tears sprang at the corner of her eyes at the question. It should be illegal to ask her questions like that while his cock filled her perfectly.

“Can I call you back? I have to take care of something,” Ben said at a conversational level and hung up. “Come on, sweetheart, I know you need to come.”

Rey did so almost instantly, vision nearly going white with the force of the radiant release. She sobbed around his tie, teeth threatening to tear the fabric. Boneless, she nearly laughed, happier than she’s ever been as she continued to clench through the aftershocks.

Ben cursed and bit into her shoulder as he spilled into her.

“Fucking dream,” he muttered against her skin.

She laughed, how ridiculously easy this man was able to turn her life upside down.

“What’s so funny?” he asked as he pulled the tie from her mouth.

“Just wondering where you’ve been all my life.”

“Waiting for you, probably.”

**Author's Note:**

> [@madsaialik](https://twitter.com/madsaialik) find me on twitter for a live feed of my crying into the third draft of my sapphic reylo novel
> 
> if you want some premium shoe riding take a gander at @beccastanz's ["Polish"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149083)


End file.
